


we bleed together

by thelanterncity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Not A Fix-It, just some suffering and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelanterncity/pseuds/thelanterncity
Summary: father & daughter





	we bleed together

**Author's Note:**

> random thing i wrote years ago post-season two crying

"I didn't know what to do, so I did what he told me."

She knew he would be disappointed in her. Will believed in her, and she let him down: the one person who cared.

She wanted to think she could be better, that she could escape who she was before Will killed her father, but she wasn't.

Hannibal had seen that she would never be more than an instrument used to deliver pain.  
  
Abigail watched as Hannibal plunged his knife into Will’s abdomen. Twisted it in, pulled it out, held Will against him, stroked his hair. The act was gruesome, the execution tender. An act of something deeper than love and stronger than hate. Akin to devotion and betrayal, but nothing as simple.  
  
She couldn’t scream, couldn’t move. She could only watch wide-eyed with terror as Will sunk to the ground, clutching at his wound. 

She should help him. She should run. She should do _something,_ one or the other, but she would do neither. She would stay exactly where Hannibal wanted her.

 _I didn’t know what to do, so I did what he told me._  
  
The illusion was shattered; the veil had come off. Hannibal had no reason to hide himself any longer, and Abigail knew she was next. She supposed her life was forfeit the day Hannibal locked her away. 

 _Abigail Hobbs is already dead._ Almost true, but not quite. That would've been too easy, and Hannibal couldn't relish in what was easy.   
  
“I let you know me, see me. I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it.”  
  
Hannibal took her hand and pulled her close. Her back was to his chest, a near intimate embrace. He set the knife under her chin, atop her previous scar.

The end of another lifetime, and soon to be the end of this one. The final move with her as the pawn. "Don't," Will whispered, pleading.  
  
Hannibal had said he wasn't like her father. With the slash of a knife against her throat, that proved to be a lie.

_Forgive me, Will. Forgive me._

* * *

Will dragged himself across the floor over to Abigail’s convulsing form, wound crying in protest.    
  
Blood, blood, _blood_ \-- his and Abigail's mixing into one indistinguishable liquid. Red spilling onto red, ruby pools and slippery trails on the floor. So much blood they would drown in it. Their own ocean of destruction.  
  
He pressed his hand onto her throat, attempting to stop her bleeding in his clouded state. He had saved her once: on the Hobbs' kitchen floor, eyes wide and breathing ragged. He was her protecter; he was everything her father was not, and he would not fail her.

This was different. _Please, Abigail, don't go. Not again, not now. This is my fault, all mine. You have to stay here._ He could feel her slipping, the pulses of blood getting slower, her eyes getting heavier. 

One instant she was here, another she was not. A flame sputtering out of existence, and with it came a strange sort of levity only a man dying can truly feel.

Will had nothing now. There was nothing left, nothing at all, and it was easy to close his eyes and fall.

A kind thought: that he could be with her in death the way he hadn't been in life. Wherever Abigail had gone, she wouldn't have to go alone. 

 _Forgive me, Abigail._ _Forgive me._


End file.
